Drunken Nights And Consequences
by Harken
Summary: A CRFH fanfiction. After a drunken bender David Jones wakes up to find himself in bed with the most unlikeliest person imaginable.


**Drunken Nights And Consequences **

**By Harken**

College Roomies From Hell and all characters and locations within it, all belong to Maritza Campos. You can visit the comic at: www dot crfh dot com.

Timeline: For those of you that are familar with the comic, the story is set after Weird Science and during Marshaless.

Thanks go to Vorn for prereading this chapter. Without him it would have less commas then it should have.

Chapter 1: Drunken Nights & Morning Surprises

LUCKY'S BAR AND GRILL: 10:27pm

David Jones was depressed.

How would that be a change from any other day of his life you say? Well in this case he had a very good reason for being in his current state of depression.

After the disaster that was his last date with Margaret, he had finally mustered up enough courage to ask her on a second date only to be turned down flat with her claiming, "It's too dangerous" and "I only want to protect you." Said proclamation had led him to his enjoying his current pre-occupation.

Getting drunk out of his mind.

"How could she do this to me?' he slurred to the uninterested bartender. "I've given her the best years of my life and this is how she repays me?"

He went to take a drink out of the bottle he is holding only to find it empty. "Great now I'm out of booze." He turned to the bartender and said "Hey barkeep how 'bout another drink over here?"

The bartender, being a man who knows when a patron has had more than enough said, 'Sorry kid, I think you've had enough. Maybe you should go home and sleep it off."

Even in his drunken state, Dave knew that that was the bartender's final word and he wouldn't be getting any more alcohol that night.Turning around, he spied a black haired girl sharing the same state of intoxication that he was currently in.

'Screw it,' he thought in his drunken haze, 'I might just try my luck. Let's see what little miss gun-nut thinks of that.'

Walking over to her table, he plunked himself into a chair opposite her and with as much charm and sophistication that a man as bombed as he was could muster, said "Hi."

The girl looked up at him with bleary eyes. She could swear she knew him, but in her current intoxicated state, she couldn't place his face. 'He is kind of cute though,' she thought. 'Screw it; I'm going to take a chance for once.'

Lifting her head up, the girl looked Dave straight in the eye and said "Look, do you want to talk or screw?"

Dave blinked for a second, letting the question go through his alcohol soaked brain. "Go on, do it!" said a voice to his left.

Turning around, he saw a figure that looked suspiciously like him except that it was dressed all in black and had a set of little devil horns.

"Let me guess, you're supposed to be my shoulder-devil, right?" Dave guessed.

Lighting up a cigarette, the figure said, "That's right kid, I'm here to tell you that should screw this hot little piece of ass."

"Shouldn't I have an shoulder-angel as well or something?" Dave asked.

"You mean that little panty-waist?" Devil-Dave smirked. "I took care of him before I even got here."

"Oh." Dave replied. "You know what you're right. I don't do enough spontan, steneus, Spotanus,"

"Spontaneous" Devil-Dave supplied.

"Right" Dave slurred. "Spontaneous stuff. I deserve it damnit!"

"Good boy." Devil-Dave said with yet another smirk. "Have fun and I'll be seeing you around." And with that he vanished in a puff of brimstone.

Turning back to the girl who in the meantime had been amusing herself making pretty little patterns in a puddle of beer, Dave said "Sure let's do it."

"Great," replied the girl, "Let's go."

COZY COT MOTEL: 10:50pm

Alex Kincaid had not had his job as a Night Clerk at the Cozy Cot motel for very long, so when a boy and a girl both obviously drunk out of their minds had come in wanting a room, he had given it to them without a second thought.

Later on though, he did wonder if he had made a wise choice, but we won't be seeing him again in this story so it doesn't really matter.

THE NEXT MORNING...

David Jones woke up with a groan. His head ached, his mouth tasted like vomit and he had no idea what the hell he did last night.

In other words, he had the beginning of one hell of a hangover.

Noticing that he seemed a bit colder than what was usual, Dave looked down and saw that he didn't have any clothes on.

'Oh crap!' he thought, 'What the hell did I do last night?

Hearing a groan, Dave looked to the right of the bed and noticed the female-shaped figure that lay asleep with her back facing him.

'Oh yeah,' he thought with a mental grin, 'Now I remember.'

Unfortunately that grin didn't last for very long, for at that particular moment the figure moved around to face him, revealing her identity.

The girl that he had slept with in a drunken stupor was Marsha Hart.


End file.
